Pray and Hope
by Echyrtdm
Summary: Hanya Naruto yang dari awal mencintai Sasuke. Dengan cara pendekatan apapun ia lakukan. Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah berpaling padanya. Pada akhirnya Naruto harus menanggung rasa itu sendirian. chap 6 up!
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Echyrtdm

WARNING!!

pair sasuke x fem naruto

Prolog

Dari awal, hanya aku yang mencintai Sasuke. Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan jika ia mencintaiku. ini salah!

Aku yang terlalu mendekat dan membuat bibi Mikoto menjadi salah paham. Bibi mengira kami saling menyukai. Padahal hanya aku yang menyukainya. Bibi selalu berharap lebih dengan kedekatan kami.

Kalian bertanya-tanya darimana aku tahu jika Sasuke tidak menyukaiku? Jujur aku pernah mengatakan jika aku menyukainya. Dan reaksi Sasuke dengan wajah datar yang terkadang terlihat sangat ingin dipukul itu benar-benar membuatku geram.

Ia menolakku mentah-mentah..! Ia bahkan menuduhku memprovokasi keluarganya agar aku bisa menjadi kekasihnya. Pikiran macam apa itu!!

Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir begitu. Aku memang menyukai, aku mencintainya. Tapi aku tidak akan menggunakan cara licik untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang ku mau. Aku tidak akan membuat diriku terlihat murahan didepan Sasuke.

TBC

RR pleaseee


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Echyrtdm

WARNING!!

pair Sasuke x femnaruto

Chapter 1

Naruto terbangun dipagi itu ketika mendengar suara keributan dari lantai bawah. Pasti kakaknya berulah lagi.

"Ya tuhan Kyuu...ini masih sangat pagi. Kau mau kemana!" ujar Kushina berteriak.

Kyuubi hanya nyengir kuda ketika mendengar ibunya berteriak. Ia memang sudah rapi dan membawa koper. Mungkin ibunya berpikir ia ingin kabur.

"Ssssttt...Aku ada pertemuan klien di Korea pagi ini, kaasan. Aku harus naik penerbangan paling pagi. Jangan berteriak, nanti tousan dan imouto bangun." ucap Kyuubi lirih.

Dari atas Naruto menuju ke tempat kakak dan ibunya. Ia berjalan dengan mata yang masih mengantuk dan rambut super acak-acakan. Demi Tuhan! ini masih subuh, dan ibunya berteriak-teriak seperti kehabisan sayur diskon! benar-benar...

"Ada apa kaasan? ini masih subuh, jangan berteriak seperti itu."

Naruto mengucapkan itu dengan keadaan masih mengantuk. Setelah matanya benar-benar terbuka, ia yang ganti berteriak.

"Onichan mau kemana!!"

Itu pagi yang buruk untuk Namikaze Kyuubi.

-pray and hope-

"Sasuke, kau sudah siap? ayo kita sarapan dulu, nak."

Sasuke bergegas menuju meja makan. Disana sudah ada ayah, ibu dan kakaknya. Tapi Sasuke hanya mengambil sepotong roti yang telah disiapkan oleh ibunya. Lalu ia keluar dari rumah dan melajukan mobilnya ke sekolah.

"Ck...dia benar-benar masih marah padaku." ucap Mikoto sedih.

"Sudahlah kaasan. Masalah Sasuke jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Mungkin Sasuke memang belum berniat menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto." Itachi menimpali.

"Tapi mereka selalu bersama dari kecil, apa benar Sasuke tidak ingin berpacaran dengan Naruto?"

"Kurasa jangan terlalu memaksakan kehendakmu terhadap Sasuke, koi. Jika Sasuke hanya menganggap Naruto teman, kita juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." kini Fugaku ikut menasehati.

"Aku mengerti, anata."

-pray and hope-

Konoha Senior High School

Naruto berdiri didepan kelas XII-A sambil memasang earphone ditelinganya. Ia bersenandung kecil dan menyapa beberapa anak yang lewat sana. Ia menunggu Sasuke. Tapi ketika arlojinya menunjukkan pukul 07:21 dan Sasuke belum kunjung datang.

Ia harus bertemu Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin pernyataan cintanya tempo hari merusak persahabatan mereka. Hanya menjadi teman atau selamanya tetap teman pun ia tak apa. Baginya, melihat Sasuke dari jarak yang mampu ia jangkau saja sudah cukup.

Dari arah berlawanan terlihat kawanan Kiba, Neji, Garaa dan Shikamaru. Mereka penghuni kelas XII-A. Diantara mereka berempat, yang paling akrab dengan Naruto adalah Kiba.

"Kau mencari siapa Naru?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku mencari Sasuke. Sasuke tidak bersama kalian?"

"Tidak, kami tidak melihatnya dari tadi pagi Naru. Sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke kelas , sebentar lagi jam pertama akan dimulai." ujar Gaara akhirnya.

"Baiklah. Nanti jika Sasuke datang, katakan padanya aku mencarinya ya."

Dan empat pemuda itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Naru pergi ke kelasnya dengan tangan kosong. Ia harus segera kembali ke kelas. Ini pelajaran kimia dengan Anko sensei sebagai pengampunya. Jika ia terlambat, akan sangat merepotkan nantinya. Saat ia berlari menuju kelas, Sasuke kemudian masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Tanpa diketahui Naruto, dari tadi Sasuke bersembunyi didekat lorong kelas XI. Ia sengaja menghindari Naruto untuk sebuah alasan. Dan hanya ia yang tahu alasan itu.

-pray and hope-

Pulang sekolah Naruto menunggu Sasuke didepan gerbang. Dan hasilnya ia menemukan Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan beriringan dengan Kiba, Neji, Gaara dan Shikamaru. Naruto senang jika akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ia kemudian berlari ke arah mereka berlima.

"Oi teme..darimana saja kau?"

Alhasil Sasuke hanya diam. Ia bahkan tidak memandang Naruto sedikitpun. keempat pemuda disampingnya hanya saling pandang. Mereka tahu jika Naruto pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Sasuke. Mereka mendukung Naruto. Tapi, respon Sasuke sebaliknya. Sasuke bahkan menolak dengan lantang pernyataan Naruto. Dan itu diluar perkiraan mereka.

"Teme, kau marah padaku?" tanya Naruto.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Sasuke. Naruto menghela napas. Apakah sebegitu tidak suka Sasuke padanya sampai si brengsek itu tidak mau bicara? Naruto akhirnya mengalah. Mungkin lain kali saja berbicara dengan Sasuke. Mengajaknya berbicara sekarang hanya akan sia-sia mengingat betapa keras kepalanya Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mungkin lain kali saja ya, Sasuke. Teman-teman, aku pulang dulu ya." ucap Naruto akhirnya.

Keempat pemuda kecuali Sasuke berniat mencegah Naruto pergi. Tapi Naruto sudah berlari meninggalkan mereka terlebih dahulu.

Naruto jelas tak sanggup bila harus berada disana lama-lama. Apalagi dengan sikap Sasuke yang mengacuhkannya. Sekuat-kuatnya Naruto, ia tetap gadis biasa bukan?

-pray and hope-

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Rencananya Naruto, Ino, Ten ten dan Hinata akan ke game center di mall Konoha. Setelah 6 hari menuntut ilmu, mereka butuh refresing bukan? Dan inilah cara yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk melepas penat.

"Naru chan kau tidak ke game center?" tanya Ino.

"Aku akan menemani Hinata chan membeli buku, aku juga ingin membeli keperluan bulanan. Stok ramen dirumahku sudah habis hehe..." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami akan ke game center. Jangan lupa beli minuman untuk kami ya..."Ten ten menimpali.

"Tentu..! kami pergi dulu ya."

Naruto dan Hinata melambaikan tangan. Mereka menuju ke lantai dua, disana adalah pusat perbelanjaan. Naruto akan membeli ramen terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu mereka akan menuju toko buku.

Setelah selesai membeli ramen, mereka membeli minuman. Mereka memang sudah haus sejak tadi. Dan disana, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Ada pemandangan buruk didepan matanya.

Jadi inilah alasan Sasuke tidak menerimanya? Alasan Sasuke menolaknya? Alasan Sasuke mengacuhkannya?

Sasuke tengah menggandeng seorang gadis cantik!

Sungguh Naruto tidak sanggup melihat ini. Dan ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Hinata pulang duluan. Ia beralasan tidak badan. Bagi Naruto, tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari kehabisan ramen premium special. Tapi yang ia lihat sekarang lebih buruk dari itu.

TBC

RnR please

gomen minna..masih banyak typo bertebaran sana sini..harap dimaklumi ya, echy publish fanfic ini cuma lewat hp :(


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Echyrtdm

WARNING!!

pair Sasuke x FemNaruto

 **Chapter 2**

Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura dan Ten ten pulang sekolah bersama-sama. Mereka berencana membuat kue dirumah Hinata. Mereka ingin mempraktekkan materi membuat kue tart sederhana dari Kurenai sensei pada kelas memasak hari ini.

Mereka memilih memasak dirumah Hinata karena peralatan memasak, termasuk alat membuat kue cukup lengkap disana. Walaupun mansion Hyuuga terdiri dari rumah-rumah tradisional, tapi peralatan yang ada disana tidak kalah dengan mansion-mansion mewah diluar sana.

Mereka membawa kantung berisi tepung, gula, telur dan bahan-bahan lain untuk membuat kue. Akan lebih mengasyikkan jika memasak bersama teman- teman daripada mempraktekkannya sendirian.

Hinata mulai nengambil baskom, mangkuk besar, mixer dan pengaduk. Sedangkan Ino dan Tenten mulai menurunkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue. Naruto dengan hati-hati menurunkan telur-telur ke dalam keranjang agar tidak pecah. Sakura menjadi ketua di acara percobaan pembuatan kue ini. Ia membaca satu persatu petunjuk dengan teliti.

Setelah kurang lebih 3 jam berkutat dengan kue, akhirnya kue tersebut jadi. Mereka hanya tinggal memberi hiasan di atas kue.

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mencicipinya."ucap Ino.

Mata Ino dan Naruto terlihat berbinar-binar. Dari mereka berlima, memang Ino dan Naruto yang paling antusias. Sedangkan Sakura, Hinata dan Ten ten hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Ino dan Naruto.

Mereka pulang ketika sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Dengan membawa kue masing-masing tentunya. Sakura dan Ino ikut mobil Naruto, karena dari mereka berlima hanya Naruto yang diijinkan membawa mobil sendiri oleh orang tuanya. Sedangkan Ten ten, ia jalan kaki. Itu karena rumah Hinata dan Ten ten hanya berjarak dua blok dari sana.

Awalnya Naruto ingin mengantar Ten ten pulang. Tapi Ten ten tidak mau karena berlawanan arah dengan Naruto dan yang lainnya. Akhirnya Naruto mengalah dan pulang hanya dengan Sakura juga Ino.

-pray and hope-

Semenjak kejadian di mall Konoha seminggu yang lalu, tak ada yang berubah dari Naruto. Ia tetap ceria seperti biasa. Tapi ada yang mencolok dari dirinya. Senyum palsu itu begitu mudah diketahui oleh para pemuda berwajah datar seperti Gaara, Neji dan Shikamaru.

Sasuke? entah apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu. Ia masih enggan berbicara dengan Naruto. Dan Naruto juga mulai terbiasa dengan _senyum palsu_ andalannya. Ia memang masih memikirkan pemuda itu. Tapi, sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai mencoba merubah perasaannya kepada Sasuke. Mungkin bagi Sasuke, dirinya tak lebih dari sekedar si bodoh pencari masalah.

flashback on*

Pagi itu mobil Naruto mogok. Sudah 30 menit ia mengutak atik mobilnya. Tapi tetap tidak ada hasil.Mobil itu tetap tidak bisa dihidupkan.

"Bagaimana Naruto?" tanya Kushina.

"Belum bisa kaasan,"

"Sasuke belum berangkat sekolah bukan? kaasan akan telpon Bibi Mikoto untuk menyuruh Sasuke menghampirimu kemari."

"No..!!! tidak kaasan, aku hanya akan merepotkan Sasuke. Aku akan naik taksi saja."

Tapi perkataan Naruto hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh ibunya. Setelah menemukan kontak sahabatnya ia langsung menelpon.

"Moshi-moshi Miko chan...apa Sasuke sudah berangkat sekolah?"

"Belum Kushi chan, kami sedang sarapan. Ada apa?"

"Ah maaf aku mengganggu. Begini, mobil Naruto mogok, dan ayahnya sedang keluar kota dua hari yang lalu. Bisakah Sasuke menghampiri Naruto, Miko chan? Naruto akan terlambat jika menunggu taxi."

"Tentu saja bisa Kushi chan. Sebentar ya, akan ku kata..."

Belum sempat mengucapkannya, tapi Sasuke sudah tidak ada di meja makan! astaga anak itu...

"Anata dimana Sasuke?"

"Ia baru saja keluar untuk berangkat sekolah."

Dan Mikoto segera berlari keluar untuk menyusul Sasuke. Sasuke baru saja akan berbelok. tapi melihat ibunya berlari kearahnya, kemudian ia berhenti.

"Ada apa kaasan?"

"Sasuke, mampirlah kerumah Bibi Kushina. Mobil Naruto mogok! dan paman Minato sedang berada diluar kota. Jika ia naik taxi pasti terlambat."

' _Tch..si dobe itu' pikir Sasuke._ "Baik kaasan. Aku berangkat dulu."

Mobil Sasuke melesat membelah jalanan menuju mansion Namikaze pagi itu.

"Bagaimana Miko chan?"

"Tentu saja berhasil Kushi chan hehehe.."

Mereka tidak tahu saja jika ini sudah direncanakan oleh Mikoto dan Kushina. Kushina sengaja membuat mobil Naruto mogok agar Sasuke dan Naruto bisa berangkat bersama pagi itu.

Mereka tidak tahu jika ulah mereka menjadi bumerang untuk Naruto.

Sasuke tergesa-gesa mengendarai mobilnya. Itu karena mansion Namikaze tidak searah dengan rumahnya. Begitu sampai disana, ia langsung menyuruh Naruto masuk. Lalu ia kembali melajukan mobilnya.

"Teme, maaf...mobilku mogok. Tadi aku sud..."

Belum selesai Naruto berbicara tapi perkataan Sasuke sudah menotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Berhentilah merepotkan orang lain, dobe."

Dan Naruto hanya bisa terdiam. Perkataan Sasuke benar-benar mengusik dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke." ucap Naruto lirih.

Dan sejak saat itu semuanya berubah. Semuanya tak lagi sama.

flasback off*

Gaara dan Neji sudah satu jam berada di rumah Sasuke. Mereka membahas tentang universitas yang akan mereka tuju setelah mereka lulus nanti.

Para jenius seperti Gaara,Neji dan Shikamaru jelas akan memilih Universitas Tokyo untuk tujuan mereka selanjutnya. Sasuke? mungkin ia akan ke Universitas Tokyo juga. Kalau Kiba jika ia diterima, ia juga ingin melanjutkan ke Universitas Tokyo.

Mereka kesana bukan hanya karena itu. Mereka tahu perubahan yang terjadi diantara Naruto dan Sasuke. Yang mereka tahu, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Gaara dan Neji juga tahu jika Naruto menyukai sahabat pantat ayam mereka. Tapi Sasuke...Ia terlalu tertutup.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto, Sasuke?"tanya Gaara.

"Seperti biasa. Kenapa?"jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kau tahu maksud kami, Sasuke."ujar Neji.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Apa masih kurang jelas, Gaara...Neji?"jawab Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Apa yang membuatmu menolak Naruto?"tanya Neji to the point

"Itu bukan urusan kalian. Apa hanya itu tujuan kalian datang kemari hn?"

"Kami hanya ingin ada kejelasan antara kau dan Naruto. Kami sempat mengira kau juga menyukainya. Tapi yang kami lihat tidak seperti yang kami pikirkan. Kau menolaknya mentah-mentah dihadapan semua orang." ucap Neji panjang lebar.

"Kau mempermalukannya didepan umum, Sasuke. Sementara diluar sana banyak yang mengemis cinta padanya, berlomba-lomba menjadi kekasihnya, tapi kau...kau bahkan tidak pernah memandangnya."ucap Gaara.

"Cukup. Lebih baik sekarang kalian pulang." ucap Sasuke seraya meninggalkan Gaara dan Neji.

"Kau akan menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan Naruto, Sasuke..."ucap Gaara akhirnya.

"Hanya dalam mimpi kalian."jawab Sasuke.

Mendengar itu Gaara dan Neji benar-benar kesal. Benarkah yang ada dihadapan mereka Uchiha Sasuke yang selama ini mereka kenal? Tapi akan jadi percuma jika menanggapi perlakuan Sasuke sekarang. Lebih baik mereka pulang

-pray and hope-

"Belakangan ini kaasan lihat, Sasuke tidak pernah mengajak Naruto main kemari. Apa kau juga merasa begitu Itachi?"

Itachi tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu ia mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Ibunya.

"Kurasa juga begitu kaasan. Mungkin mereka sedang bertengkar."

"Tapi ini tidak seperti biasanya, Itachi. Kaasan yakin kau tahu maksud kaasan."

Itachi menghela napas sejenak. Ia jelas tahu apa yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Tapi ia tidak ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada ibunya. Jika ia memberi tahu ibunya, itu sama saja memberi Sasuke alarm kematian. Ibunya sangat menyukai Naruto.

Ia juga tahu perihal penolakan mentah-mentah Sasuke terhadap Naruto. Narasumbernya? tentu saja Inuzuka Kiba, siapa lagi?

flashback on*

Kiba mengirim email kepada Itachi dengan berbagai umpatan didalamnya. Awalnya ia marah tapi setelah menbaca dengan teliti, ia jadi tahu alasan Kiba seperti itu. Hanya satu kata. Naruto.

'Sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam otak busuk adikmu itu hah! Aku mendukungnya ketika ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada si brengsek itu! Dan ketika Naruto siap...apa yang ia dapatkan huh? si brengsek itu menolaknya mentah-mentah...didepan semua orang disana. Kau harusnya tahu betapa malunya Naruto saat itu.

Tapi kau tahu? Naruto masih bisa tersenyum tulus kepada si brengsek itu setelah penolakan itu terjadi. Pantaskah kasih sayang Naruto yang setulus itu disia-siakan begitu saja huh, Itachii nii?

Beritahu adikmu tersayang tentang ini. Tidak banyak gadis diluar sana yang mampu menghadapi sikap buruk Sasuke. Ketika sesuatu yang mampu menerimanya datang, dan ia menolaknya...aku yakin ia tak akan mendapatkan yang sama seperti sebelumnya.'

Kata-kata itu bahkan masih membekas dipikirannya hingga sekarang. Ia yakin cepat atau lambat ibunya akan tahu mengenai ini. Mungkin ia akan mendiskusikan ini pada Sasuke dulu.

-pray and hope-

"Okaeri..."jawab Naruto.

Karena Naruto tidak terlalu memperhatikan kedatangan Kyuubi, pelan-pelan Kyuubi mendekat. Lalu mengecup pipi chubby Naruto. Naruto kaget tentu saja.

"Onichan..! Kenapa menciumku tiba-tiba! Lagipula kenapa kau ada disini?"

Kyuubi cemberut mendengar adiknya yang terkadang terlalu jujur itu.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak menyambut kedatanganku. Memangnya kenapa jika aku mencium adikku sendiri hm?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa onichan, aku hanya kaget saja."

"Kaget huh? apa pipi ini pernah dicium Sasuke?" ucap Kyuubi sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Naruto yang tadi ia cium.

Sontak wajah Naruto memerah. Kakaknya suka sekali menggodanya.

"A..pa-apaan onichan! per..pertanyaanmu aneh sekali. Tentu saja belum pernah!"balas Naruto tergagap.

"Ayolah, mengaku saja imouto. aku tidak akan marah padamu. Tapi untuk Sasuke, mungkin satu kali tinju dipipi hadiah yang bagus." ucap Kyuubi sambil menyeringai.

"Onichan! dia tidak pernah menciumku! Kenapa kau mendadak aneh sekali sih! dasar menyebalkan.." jawab Naruto sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kyuubi.

Setelah Naruto masuk ke kamarnya, Kyuubi mulai berpikir. Apa benar?

"Jadi si brengsek itu belum pernah mencium imoutoku ya? aaa..ini bagus."

Seringai mengerikan itu tercetak jelas diwajah Kyuubi. Dasar kakak possesif...

-pray and hope-

Belakangan ini Sasuke merasa teman-temannya menjauhinya. Kiba,Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru dan si pirang cerewet itu. Mungkin ia memang keterlaluan. Tapi ia benci harus menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak mau munafik dengan selalu berada disisi si bodoh itu tanpa rasa benci.

Ya! Dari awal pertemuan mereka sampai saat ini ia sangat membenci Naruto. Ia membenci si bodoh itu lebih dari apapun didunia ini.

Ia benci wajah polos dan bodoh itu. Wajah yang akan membuat ibu, kakak..bahkan ayahnya yang kolot itu luluh. Baginya, si bodoh itu tidak lebih dari seorang penjilat. Penjilat bertopeng. Cih!

flashback on*

Sasuke kecil memandang datar anak perempuan berambut pirang seusianya. Anak itu terus menerus mengikutinya. Sasuke tidak suka diikuti, sontak ia membentak Naruto yang masih kecil saat itu.

"Berhenti mengikutiku!" bentak Sasuke.

"Tapi Naru takut sendirian Sasu, Naru ikut ya...Naru mohon..."

Mata Naruto mulai berkedip-kedip mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya.

Tapi tampaknya Sasuke tidak terpengaruh oleh itu. Sasuke malah tampak lebih marah dari sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak sendirian! disini ramai kau lihat!"

Ya Sasuke benar. Mereka sedang diacara pesta ulang tahun Sasuke. Dan orang tua Naruto juga Sasuke tidak ada disana. Ini aneh.

Sasuke yang semakin risih melihat tingkah laku Naruto, ia marah lagi. Bahkan ia berkata lebih kasar dari sebelumnya. Itu membuat Naruto menangis. Dan disaat yang tidak tepat, Bibi Mikoto datang dan memarahi putra bungsunya.

Setelah berusaha menenangkan Naruto, akhirnya anak itu berhenti menangis. Tapi Sasuke tiba-tiba tercengang dengan pengumuman yang tidak terduga.

Orang tua dan kakaknya menghilang begitu saja. Orang tua Naruto juga begitu.

Jadi ini alasan mereka pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya? Alasan dari acara ulang tahun Sasuke yang terlalu mewah hanya untuk sekedar ulang tahun?

Orang tua mereka sepakat, menjodohkan Sasuke dan Naruto sejak hari itu.

Ya. Mereka bertunangan. Dan Sasuke benci keterpaksaan ini.

Sejak itu ia benci anak itu. Ia benci Naruto.

flashback off*

Sasuke ingin melakukan apapun yang ia suka. Tapi sekali lagi, keberadaan Naruto membatasi geraknya.

Sejak perjodohan itu ada, hampir setiap hari ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Bocah itu memang tidak membosankan, tapi ia tidak suka dengan sikapnya yang hiperaktif. Apalagi Naruto itu perempuan. Sasuke mengidam-idamkan calon istri yang lemah lembut dan anggun seperti ibunya. Bukan gadis tomboy seperti Naruto.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa Naruto yang dulunya cengeng menjadi gadis urakan seperti sekarang.

Sasuke pernah mencoba melupakan rasa bencinya dan mulai membuka diri untuk Naruto. Tapi nihil, rasa benci itu lebih berkuasa atas dirinya.

Ia menyerah mencoba menyukai si bodoh itu. Karena sekarang ia telah memiliki kekasih. Seseorang yang sesuai kriterianya. Ia anggun, ia cantik, ia sempurna bagi Sasuke. Gadis itu...

Shion.

TBC

update lagi minna! maaf kalau chap kemarin pendek banget...ini udah lebih panjang kan? gomen typo masih bertebaran disana sini..thanks yang sudah sempat review fanfic ini..dan maaf belum sempat balas review kalian satu persatu..

RnR please...


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Echyrtdm

WARNING!!

pair sasuke x FemNaruto

 **chapter 3**

Pagi itu Naruto berangkat lebih siang dari biasanya. Ia kesiangan.

Ia bodoh karena lupa set alarm. Dan dirumah tidak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Ayah dan ibunya sedang berlibur dikota Suna. Kakaknya? ia berangkat ke kantor cabang Namikaze corp dikota Ame kemarin sore.

Dia bahkan menerobos gerbang di sekolah sebelum pagarnya benar-benar ditutup. Tipikal bad girl sejati. Beberapa security bahkan mengumpat ketika mobil Naruto seenaknya masuk. Dan Naruto hanya tersenyum lima jari seperti biasa.

Ia semakin resah ketika seluruh lorong sudah sepi.

' _Ini buruk!'_ batin Naruto.

Ia terus berlari, hingga lorong dekat kelas XI ia menabrak seseorang. Sasuke Uchiha.

Mata oniks itu menatap tajam ketika Naruto menabrak keras tubuhnya hingga nyaris oleng. Dan wajah innoncent Naruto mendadak menjadi masam. Naruto segera bangkit dari jatuhnya. Membungkuk 90 derajat sebentar lalu meninggalkan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke hanya diam, mengedikkan bahu acuh kemudian masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Naruto masih bisa bernapas lega ketika Kakashi sensei belum datang. Pasti terlambat lagi.

Usut punya usut, Kakashi sensei tidak masuk mengajar karena ada kepentingan keluarga mendadak. Dan Naruto selamat karenanya. Tahu jika Kakashi sensei tidak mengajar, ia tidak perlu menerobos gerbang sampai membuat security itu meneriakkan namanya keras-keras.

-Pray and Hope-

Naruto pulang sendirian ke mansionnya. Tidak ada yang menumpang pulang padanya hari ini. Ia akan mampir ke minimarket untuk membeli beberapa minuman kaleng dan roti tawar. Ia butuh banyak soda.

Ia masih mengingat jelas tatapan tajam Sasuke kepadanya. Tidak ada yang suka ditatap setajam itu kan?

Ia benci kebodohannya. Harusnya dari awal ia tak perlu bergantung pada Sasuke. Efeknya sangat menyakitkan. Ia menyukai pemuda itu sampai titik terkecil. Ia terjatuh terlalu dalam.

Mampukah ia kembali ke permukaan ketika ia berada didasar laut?

Ia tak berharap banyak dari perjodohannya dengan Sasuke. Kejadian di mall Konoha beberapa waktu lalu membuktikan bahwa Sasuke tak menginginkan perjodohan itu terjadi bukan.

Dia berusaha tak mengenal dekat laki-laki lain selain Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke sebaliknya. Naruto sempat berpikir. Untuk apa ia harus menahan diri ketika Sasuke tak peduli padanya? Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah acuh terhadap segala tindakan Sasuke. Berpura-pura menutup mata ketika ia membuka mata.

Sanggupkah?

-pray and hope-

Hari ini hari libur, dan Naruto memutuskan untuk segera mandi lalu jalan-jalan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia sendirian dirumah. Sejak Jiraiya jisan berada di kediaman Uzumaki, ia benar-benar kesepian jika keadaan seperti ini. Mungkin siang nanti ia akan mengunjungi kakek neneknya. Kota Uzu cukup jauh darisana. Akan memakan waktu kurang lebih 3 jam. Dan itu salah satu tour menyenangkan bagi Naruto ketika ia sendirian dirumah. Ia nyengir kuda ketika membayangkan ke kota itu.

Di Konoha Senior High School diterapkan sistem masuk sekolah sampai hari jumat dengan jam belajar 8 jam perhari. Jadi dihari sabtu dan minggu ia libur. Daripada memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak pasti.

Usai berkemas ia mengunci semua jendela, semua pintu dirumahnya. Lalu ia berangkat. Mungkin ia akan mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa cemilan dan oleh-oleh.

Naruto sampai di kota Uzu tengah hari. Awalnya kakek dan neneknya terkejut dengan kedatangannya. Tapi mereka selalu tahu, Naruto datang kesana hanya jika ia ada masalah. Dan lagi Naruto kesana sendirian. Tanpa didampingi orang tua ataupun kakaknya.

Ini masalah serius!

"Ada masalah apa Naruto? kami tahu kau sedang ada masalah. Kau tidak mungkin datang kemari jika tidak ada masalah bukan?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Hehe...ternyata aku ketahuan ya?" jawab Naruto.

Naruto memandang sendu meja didepannya. Lalu ia tersenyum lima jari kepada kakek dan neneknya.

"Begini..."

-pray and hope-

Kediaman Uchiha mendapat telpon dari Kushina pagi itu. Ia ingin Sasuke atau Itachi menjemput Naruto. Ia memberitahu jika sekarang Naruto sendirian dirumah. Dan dengan antusias Mikoto mengiyakan. Karena Itachi sedang bekerja, ia menyuruh Sasuke untuk menjemput Naruto ke kediaman Namikaze.

Reaksi Sasuke? Ia memutar mata bosan. Apa tidak ada yang lebih penting dari ini? Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menolak keinginan ibunya. Mau tidak mau ia harus menjemput Naruto. Kemungkinan terburuknya adalah Naruto harus menginap di kediaman Uchiha. Cih!

Ia mulai melajukan mobilnya ke kediaman Namikaze. Setelah sampai disana, ia hanya terdiam. Mansion Namikaze sepi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Dan ia akan kembali pulang tanpa Naruto. Ini akan menjadi masalah.

Ketika ia kembali dirumah. Ibunya langsung merecoki Sasuke.

"Dimana Naruto, Sasuke! kenapa kau tidak bersamanya!"

"Tidak ada siapapun di kediaman Namikaze kaasan." jawab Sasuke.

"Jangan mengada-ada!"

"Jika kaasan tidak percaya, lebih baik telpon Naruto dan tanyakan dimana dia sekarang. Kediaman Namikaze benar-benar sepi. Aku tidak berbohong."

Mikoto mencari kontak Naruto lalu mencoba menelpon Naruto.

"Moshi-moshi...Naru chan, kau dimana?"

"Aku sedang berada di rumah nenek, ada apa bibi?"

"Apa? kau ada di kota Uzu?"

Sasuke yang sedang asyik memainkan game , langsung menengok ke arah ibunya begitu mendengar Naruto berada di kota Uzu.

'Bocah penakut itu berada di Uzu? apa ia bercanda? ck...'

"Aku kemari karena aku kesepian dirumah. Apa kaasan menelpon bibi?"

"Iya, ibumu baru saja menelponku. Dia menyuruhku untuk menemanimu. Tadinya, kau akan dijemput Sasuke dan menginap disini."ucap Mikoto dengan nada sedih.

"Aku disini saja bibi, nanti akan ku telpon kaasan agar tidak bingung mencariku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, istirahatlah Naruto."

"Baik."

Dan sambungan telpon terputus. Sasuke hanya bernapas lega ketika si bodoh itu tidak jadi ke kediaman Uchiha. Ia bisa menuntaskan gamenya tanpa berpikir tentang si pirang bodoh menyebalkan itu.

-pray and hope-

"Begini, aku hanya akan menceritakan ini kepada kalian. Jadi jangan sampai kaasan dan tousan tahu."ujar Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto? ceritakan pada kami."

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak. Ada ekspresi aneh disana. Kadang ia mengangguk, kadang ia menggeleng.

'Aku harus mengatakannya.' batinnya sambil mengangguk.

'Tapi bagaimana jika mereka tidak setuju?' Naruto menggeleng.

'Aku harus melakukannya. Harus! fighting Naruto!' Naruto mengangguk lagi.

"Ada apa Naru? kenapa diam saja?" tanya Tsunade.

"Aku...aku akan membatalkan perjodohanku dengan Sasuke."

Jiraiya dan Tsunade melotot horor pada Naruto.

"APA!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Apa alasanmu ingin membatalkan perjodohanmu dengan Sasuke, Naru?" tanya Tsunade.

"Aku..aku tidak mungkin melanjutkan perjodohan ini lagi. Itu karena Sasuke juga tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini. Dari awal, memang hanya aku kan yang menyukainya? lagipula Sasuke sudah mempunyai kekasih." jawab Naruto.

"Sudah ku duga, bocah brengsek itu memang tidak bisa di andalkan. Baiklah, kami akan membantumu Naru."ucap Tsunade.

"Tapi Tsunade,"sergah Jiraiya.

"Apa kau rela jika harus melihat Naru menderita? jangan pikirkan bagaimana mengahadapi Uchiha! kita akan menghadapinya bersama. Bukan begitu,Naru?" tanya Tsunade.

"Iya, benar kata obasan. Jadi bagaimana ojisan?"

Naruto mulai mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya. Dan Jiraiya paling tidak bisa melihat tatapan mata memelas seperti itu.

"Baiklah jika seperti itu. Lagipula aku bisa apa?" ucap Jiraiya lemas.

Seketika Naruto menghambur memeluk kakek dan neneknya.

" Terimakasih banyak. Kalian memang yang terbaik."

-pray and hope-

Itachi pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Ia begitu karena memang ada alasan tertentu. Ia ingin membahas tentang Naruto bersama Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia tahu kalau Sasuke juga akan tidur larut malam jika ia sedang libur seperti ini. Tapi Sasuke sering pura-pura tidur ketika ia masuk ke kamarnya. Dasar anak nakal.

Ia masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke tanpa mengetuk pintu. Dan Sasuke hanya melotot horor ke arah kakak tersayangnya.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk aniki."ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Gomene otouto, aku tidak mengetuk pintu karena ada yang lebih penting dari sekedar mengetuk pintu kamarmu."

"Ada apa?"

"Sebentar, aku ingin duduk dulu."

Itachi mendekati kursi belajar Sasuke dan menyamankan diri disana. Walau kursi putar di kantor lebih nyaman dari kursi belajar Sasuke yang menurutnya terlalu pendek.

"Ini tentang Naruto."

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia sudah menduga ini.

"Aku tahu tentang penolakanmu tempo hari terhadapnya."

Sasuke tidak mengerti. Darimana kakaknya tahu soal itu. Ahh dia lupa jika kakaknya seorang Uchiha. Mendapatkan informasi kecil bukan hal yang sulit bukan?

"Sekarang katakan padaku Sasuke, mengapa kau melakukan ini? menolak Naru terang-terangan didepan umum huh?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kau mempermalukan Naru didepan semua orang. Apa kau tahu betapa malunya Naru saat itu? jika kaasan tahu tentang ini, kau akan mengecewakan kaasan, otouto."

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Kau tahu bukan, betapa sayangnya kaasan pada Naru? jika memang kau tidak menyukai perjodohan ini, katakan baik-baik pada kaasan. Bukan dengan cara seperti ini."

"Apa kau sudah selesai, aniki?"

Itachi membelalakkan matanya. Jadi itu benar. Sasuke telah...

Berubah.

"Kukira kabar itu hanya kabar burung semata. Tapi yang ku lihat sekarang ini..." Itachi mulai mengepalkan tangannya.

"Jika kau benar lelaki, lakukanlah hal yang benar. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau menjadi pengecut seperti ini Sasuke. Kau tidak lebih dari pecundang..." ucap Itachi akhirnya sembari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Pecundang huh?"

Sasuke memejamkan mata.

"Kau membuatku makin muak padamu, Naruto."

-pray and hope-

Keesokan harinya, para pemuda berwajah datar kecuali Kiba sedang berada di kedai ramen Teuchi. Mereka tidak terlalu suka ramen. Tapi entah mengapa Kiba mengajak mereka kesana.

"Ada apa Kiba? tumben kau memanggil kami ke kedai ini." tanya Shikamaru.

"Apa kalian merasa sikap Sasuke berubah?"tanya Kiba kepada yang lain to the point.

"Abaikan saja," sahut Gaara.

"Tapi aku kasihan pada Naru, kalian tahu apa yang kumaksud bukan?" Kiba bertanya kembali.

"Tentang penolakan Sasuke tempo hari?"Neji menebak.

"Bukan itu Neji,"

"Tentang perubahan sikap Sasuke kepada Naruto?" kini Gaara yang menebak.

"Bukan itu juga Gaara."

Kiba menghela napas. Diantara mereka berempat memang hanya dirinya yang paling peka. Ck menyebalkan.

"Ini tentang Naru. Kalian harusnya bisa melihatnya. Naru memang ceria seperti biasanya. Tapi senyum palsunya tidak bisa membohongiku. Apa kalian sependapat denganku?"

Gaara, Neji dan Shikamaru membelalakkan matanya sesaat. Kiba yang notabene paling bodoh diantara mereka, tapi ia tahu senyum Naruto hanya senyum palsu belaka. Mereka menyadari, di antara mereka berempat, memang Kiba yang paling akrab dengan Naruto.

"Kau benar, Naru memang tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi kita bisa apa?" ucap Shikamaru.

"Kita akan menghiburnya. Ayo kita kerumahnya. Kita bawakan Ramen spesial untuk Naru. Pasti dia senang." jawab Kiba.

"Paman, tolong bungkuskan ramen spesial untuk Naru ya. "ucap Kiba.

"Oke..untuk nak Naru? kudengar dia sedang sedih. Aku akan memberikannya bonus. Tunggu sebentar ya.."

Dan siang itu mereka menuju ke mansion Namikaze.

TBC

gomen update ngaret minna.

karena musim penghujan, di desa author suka susah sinyal :(

mohon maklum author tinggal di pedalaman xD ...happy reading

RnR please


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Echyrtdm

WARNING!!

pair Sasuke x FemNaruto

 **Chapter 4**

Naruto akan pulang siang ini. Dia sebenarnya masih ingin berada di kota Uzu. Tapi, besok ia harus kembali bersekolah. Tidak ada libur di semester ini. Itu karena akan banyak ujian dan jam tambahan sampai ujian kelulusan tiba. Ia hanya mampu berlibur dengan cara seperti ini.

Soal Sasuke... Ia rasa untuk tidak memikirkan itu dulu sekarang. Ujian akan lebih penting dari itu. Ia akan menyibukkan diri dengan belajar. Ya, belajar dan jam tambahan ia rasa tidak buruk juga.

"Sebelum kau pulang, ada yang ingin kami diskusikan denganmu Naru..."

"Ini tentang pembatalan perjodohanmu dengan Sasuke."ucap Tsunade.

"Ada apa baasan?"

"Kapan kau akan memberitahu Uchiha perihal pembatalan itu?"

"Kurasa waktu setelah kelulusan adalah yang terbaik. Sekarang aku akan fokus untuk ujian dulu. Masalah perjodohanku, aku akan kemari minggu depan. Apa baasan dan jisan setuju tentang ini?"

"Tentu saja. Kemarilah kapanpun, Naru. Kami akan selalu menyambutmu."

"Baiklah, kurasa aku akan berkemas dahulu."ucap Naruto.

Dari arah pintu kamar Naruto, Jiraiya membawa kardus berukuran sedang dan besar. Apa itu?

"Ini, jisan bawakan ramen premium spesial khas kota Uzu."

Jiraiya meletakkan kardus besar itu didekat pintu kamar Naruto. Naruto menelan ludah berkali-kali. Matanya berbinar-binar ketika mendengar kata ' _ramen premium spesial'_ lengkap dengan ' _kota Uzu'_ dibelakangnya.

"Yang ini dari baasan. Ini camilan khas kota Uzu. Semoga kau menyukainya Naru."

Dan Naruto hanya bisa memeluk kardus yang berisi camilan tersebut dengan mata berbinar.

"Arigato ..!"

-pray and hope-

Naruto sampai di mansion Namikaze siang hari. Dan ia dikejutkan oleh dua mobil yang berada di depan gerbang mansionnya. Itu mobil Gaara dan Neji. Untuk apa mereka berada disana? Hal ini perlu dipertanyakan.

Naruto melajukan mobilnya pelan didepan gerbang. Lalu dua security datang membuka pintu untuk Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Selamat datang Nona," ucap salah satu security, Kotetsu.

Naruto memandang security itu dengan wajah sebal dan sedikit ngambek. Dan Kotetsu hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala.

"Ada apa nona?"

"Kenapa paman tidak membukakan pintu untuk teman-temanku?" Naruto mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kotetsu tergelak. Ia tergagap.

"Ah itu, anu nona...saya sudah membuka gerbang untuk membiarkan mereka masuk. Tapi mereka bersikeras menunggu anda diluar mansion ini."ujar Kotetsu kalem.

Naruto geleng-geleng kepala. Lalu ia mengisyaratkan para maid untuk membuatkan ia dan teman-temannya makanan.

Sampai diruang tamu, teman-temannya memiliki ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Tapi ada satu kesamaan di ekspresi mereka.

Mereka khawatir.

"Kau darimana saja Naru!" Kiba mulai meledak-ledak ketika Naruto datang dengan senyuman lima jari andalannya. Padahal ia khawatir setengah mati, tapi yang di khawatirkan hanya memasang wajah polos seperti anak kucing. Mau tak mau Kiba harus menghela napas berkali-kali untuk itu.

"Aku berlibur di Kota Uzu, Kiba. Jangan terlalu khawatir padaku." Naruto tersenyum.

Ck...senyum palsu itu lagi.

Kiba dan lainnya tidak begitu suka melihat senyum palsu Naruto yang terkesan dipaksakan itu. Apa sebegitu sukanya si pirang kepada anak ayam sampai-sampai harus berpura-pura tegar dihadapan teman-temannya? Atau Naruto justru sangat tersiksa?

"Lain kali kau harus memberi kabar kepada salah satu dari kami atau kepada maid dan security dimansion ini, Naru. Kau hampir saja membuat si cerewet ini kesetanan karena kau tidak berada di mansion." ucap Shikamaru sambil melirik malas ke arah Kiba.

"Diam kau nanas! aku tidak cerewet! hanya sedikit banyak bicara!"

"Itu sama saja bodoh,"

Shikamaru memutar mata bosan. Kiba tidak akan diam selama satu jam ke depan. Bocah itu sungguh merepotkan.

"Daripada mendengar mereka berseteru, kami membawakan sesuatu untukmu, Naru." ucap Neji sambil menyodorkan mangkuk berisi ramen dari Ichiraku.

Yah...walaupun ramen itu sudah terlihat dingin,Naruto tetap saja senang. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan ramen akan membuatnya bersemangat. Naruto menerima mangkuk itu dengan mata berbinar. Lalu ia ke dapur untuk meletakkan ramen tersebut ke almari pendingin.

"Terima kasih banyak teman-teman. Nah ini, aku juga membawa oleh-oleh dari kota Uzu."

Naruto meletakkan beberapa kaleng cemilan lagi setelah beberapa maid tadi sudah meletakkan beberapa makanan ringan disana.

Dan obrolan mereka masih berlanjut hingga sore menjelang.

-pray and hope-

Sore itu Sasuke dan Shion pergi ke taman kota. Sasuke tidak suka keramaian, tapi Shion tetap memaksanya untuk ikut. Sasuke tidak bisa jika harus melihat Shion harus ngambek. Shion akan begitu lama untuk bisa baikan kembali ketika sedang ngambek.

Ia telah jatuh begitu dalam terhadap gadis itu. Ia takkan melepaskan Shion walaupun apapun juga. Walau ibunya meminta, mungkin Sasuke juga tidak bisa merubah keputusannya. Walau ia juga harus terlibat masalah dengan keluarga Namikaze. Ia tidak peduli.

Shion tipikal gadis yang supel dan anggun. Ia pintar bergaul dengan siapapun, meskipun orang itu datar seperti Sasuke dan Gaara sekalipun. Itu yang membuat Sasuke sangat menyukai dan mengagumi sosok Shion.

Shion berencana akan melanjutkan pendidikan ke Universitas Tokyo agar bisa satu kampus dengan Sasuke. Disamping dekat dengan Sasuke, ia juga akan lebih mudah untuk mendekatkan diri dengan keluarga Uchiha. Walau tanpa Shion ketahui itu semua akan sia-sia.Karena Uchiha telah menjatuhkan pilihan mereka kepada putri sulung Namikaze.

Sebaik apapun perangai Shion, belum tentu semua pihak keluarga Sasuke akan setuju. Terlebih Mikoto Uchiha. Persahabatannya dengan Kushina Namikaze sudah dimulai sejak mereka Junior High School. Tidak mungkin ia akan memutus tali persahabatan dengan sahabatnya hanya karena Sasuke. Egois memang. Tapi diusianya sekarang ini, tidak mudah mencari seseorang yang bisa sependapat dengan dirinya.

Sasuke mengenal Shion sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Disaat musim ketiga Junior High School. Mereka bertemu ketika tim basket Konoha Junior High School melawan tim basket Suna Junior High School.

flashback on*

Shion yang waktu itu menjadi manager tim basket di Suna Junior High School, pernah marah-marah karena tim basket Suna Junior High School berbuat curang dalam permainan. Kankuro nama pemain itu. Ia menginjak kaki Kiba hingga Kiba berteriak kesakitan.

Bahkan pertandingan sempat dihentikan selama lima belas menit. Dan berakhir dengan diskualifikasi tim basket Suna Junior High school. Walau begitu Konoha Junior High School juga mendapat ancaman serius karena salah satu pemain mereka mengalami cidera.

Sasuke hanya diam ketika melihat salah satu pemainnya cidera. Ia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah dengan berkoar sana sini.

Shion menghampiri Sasuke selaku manager dari tim basket Suna. Sasuke sebagai kapten tim hanya diam tak menanggapi. Dan mendadak Shion memukul pelan pipi Sasuke.Sasuke yang diperlakukan seperti itu menatap horor Shion. Sebelumnya hanya Naruto yang berani memukul kepalanya ketika Naruto kesal karena tidak mendapat respon dari Sasuke. Dan gadis didepannya, gadis yang tidak dikenalnya. Gadis itu berani memukul pipinya walaupun pelan.

"Akhirnya kau meresponku juga, Sasuke san." ucap Shion sembari tersenyum.

Senyum itu begitu tulus ketika Sasuke menatap horor gadis itu. Satu hal yang ia tahu dari gadis itu. Akasuna Shion gadis yang menarik.

flashback off*

Sejak saat itu mereka dekat. Karena diam-diam Sasuke mencari informasi tentang Shion. Shion terlahir yatim piatu. Ia dibesarkan oleh neneknya, Chiyo. Dia juga punya seorang kakak bernama Sasori. Saat itu Sasori masih bersekolah di Suna Senior High School semester kelima. Sasori akan melotot pada Sasuke ketika Sasuke mampir ke kediaman Akasuna.

Bagaimana pun juga Sasori sangat menyayangi Shion. Ia tidak terlalu suka pada Sasuke yang menurutnya angkuh dan datar itu. Ia juga belum mengijinkan Shion untuk memiliki kekasih. Shion masih berusia empat belas tahun saat itu. Dia masih terlalu kecil.

Sampai akhirnya Sasuke mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Shion ketika mereka berusia lima belas tahun. Mereka menjalani hubungan itu dengan diam-diam. Jika Sasori sampai tahu, maka Sasori akan mengajak Shion melanjutkan pendidikan Senior High Schoolnya di Ame. Sasuke dan Shion tidak mau itu terjadi.

Hubungan Sasuke dan Shion tidak selalu berjalan mulus. Pasang surut dalam suatu hubungan jelas terjadi. Tapi mereka selalu bisa melalui itu dengan saling percaya dan saling mengerti satu sama lain. Itu yang membuat hubungan mereka tetap awet walau sudah empat tahun menjalaninya.

Sasuke menyembunyikan rapat soal perjodohannya dengan Naruto. Jika sampai Shion tahu masalah perjodohannya dengan Naruto, Shion pasti akan meninggalkannya. Hubungan mereka sudah sampai sejauh ini. Dan Sasuke tidak menginginkan perpisahan antara mereka.

Sasori mengetahui perihal Shion dan Sasuke juga belum lama ini. Awalnya ia marah-marah pada Shion. Tapi melihat Shion bersungguh sungguh menjelaskan jika mereka berpacaran dengan sehat dan tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh selama mereka pacaran. Shion juga mengatakan jika Sasuke selalu menjaganya dengan baik. Sasuke tidak pernah menyakitinya.

Perlahan Sasori mulai luluh dengan apa yang di katakan Shion. Tapi ia tetap mengawasi Shion dari kejauhan. Bagaimana pun juga, sebaik apapun perlakuan Sasuke kepada Shion, Sasuke tetaplah seorang laki-laki. Dan Sasori tahu apa yang menjadi kelemahan dari laki-laki seperti Sasuke.

-pray and hope-

Empat bulan kemudian...

Ujian kelulusan telah berakhir sebulan yang lalu. Hari ini pengumuman kelulusan serta nilai kelulusan. Yah...walau yang tidak sabar seperti Naruto dan Kiba sudah melihat nilai kelulusan mereka di internet.

Kiba tidak bisa tertawa puas karena nilai ujiannya benar-benar standar. Pasti teman-temannya akan mengejeknya habis-habisan. Benar-benar mimpi buruk setelah sekian lama ia belajar di Konoha Senior High School.

Sebaliknya, Naruto mendapat peringkat kedua setelah Nara Shikamaru. Nilai Naruto dan Sasuke sebenarnya sama. Akan tetapi nama marga Naruto, menurut alfabeth akan lebih dulu Namikaze lalu Uchiha. Jadi, mau tidak mau Sasuke harus menjadi peringkat ketiga.

Perayaan pengumuman kelulusan diadakan dengan meriah di gedung olahraga Konoha Senior High School. Beberapa para alumni seperti Pain Yahiko, Uzumaki Nagato dan Uchiha Obito juga turut meramaikan acara tersebut. Walau mereka semua sudah sukses sekarang.

Uzumaki Nagato sendiri adalah kakak sepupu dari Naruto. Setelah berjanji akan memberi Naruto hadiah jika Naruto masuk tiga besar peringkat sekolah. Dan Naruto mendapatkannya. Nagato mengambil sebuah kotak beludru kecil yang ia yakini sebuah perhiasan.

Naruto membuka kotak itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ada kalung dengan liontin berbentuk lambang klan Uzumaki dengan berlian cantik yang menghiasi di setiap sisinya. Pasti sangat mahal. Dan tidak sembarang orang bisa membuat kalung dengan desain seperti ini. Naruto tahu siapa orang itu.

"Niichan...ini pasti sangat...mahal..." ucapan Naruto tersendat-sendat di tenggorokannya.

Nagato tersenyum lalu menepuk rambut pirang Naruto dan membelainya.

"Itu hadiah kelulusan yang pantas, Naru. Bahkan menurut Niichan itu masih belum lengkap."

Naruto menangis lalu memeluk Nagato erat. Sedangkan Yahiko dan Obito yang berada di dekat mereka juga ikut berpelukan dan menangis bersama.

Hahhh...lupakan soal mereka berdua. Di deret kursi kedua tempat Naruto dan ketiga kakak drama itu, ada keluarga Uchiha. Mereka merayakan kelulusan Sasuke dengan penuh suka cita.

Diam-diam Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto. Dia melihat Naruto menangis. Tapi bukan tangis bahagia yang Sasuke tangkap disana. Baginya itu hanya drama televisi murahan yang sering di lihat ibunya.

'Cih..kau benar-benar memuakkan, Naruto."

Acara kelulusan selesai pada pukul delapan malam. Naruto benar-benar lelah. Dan benar saja. Hal yang ia tunggu akhirnya tiba. Sesuai dengan yang ia perkirakan, kakek dan neneknya akan datang hari ini.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian, Naruto bergegas menuju ruang keluarga. Dia harus mengutarakan semuanya.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul, mereka merayakan kelulusan Naruto. Makanan dan minuman beraneka ragam berjajar diatas meja.

Inilah saatnya.

"Minna...boleh aku menyela sebentar." Naruto mulai bersuara.

Hening. Naruto berhasil membuat semua yang berada disana terdiam.

"Begini..aku ingin meminta kado untuk kelulusanku...bolehkan tousan, kaasan?"

Minato dan Kushina tersenyum lembut lalu mendekat kepada Naruto.

"Apapun yang kau minta, tousan dan kaasan berjanji akan membelikannya untukmu, Naru."

"Benar kata tousan. Memangnya kau ingin apa, Naru?"

Naruto menarik napas pelan, lalu mnghembuskannya perlahan.

"Ini...ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibeli dengan uang, tousan kaasan..."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang, Naru?"

"Kelulusanku tahun ini...aku hanya ingin minta..."

Naruto mulai ragu mengatakannya.

"Katakan saja, Naruto." Tsunade memberi Naruto kepercayaan dan keyakinan. Begitu juga dengan kakeknya.

"Aku minta...Sasuke dan aku...perjodohan itu, dibatalkan..."

TBC

Gomene minna...update ngaret banget..karena ide buntu dan pekerjaan menumpuk :(

Maaf pray and hope jadi semakin gaje dan ngaco. Aku harap minna tidak kecewa :)

Terakhir...RnR please * *


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Echyrtdm

WARNING!!

pair Sasuke x FemNaruto

Chapter 6

6 tahun kemudian...

Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat tengah mengamati desainnya. Ia hanya perlu menambahkan beberapa lagi detil di bagian dada. Desainnya terlihat rumit namun mengesankan. Itu rancangan yang akan ia promosikan musim ini. Gadis itu melirik arlojinya. Masih pukul sepuluh malam. Biasanya ia akan tidur larut malam jika menyangkut desainnya. Ia mulai meregangkan otot otot tangannya. Membuat sketsa, terkadang membuat jari jarinya begitu kaku dan luwes dengan tidak sengaja.

Dia mulai merapikan beberapa peralatan kerjanya. Lalu melirik sebentar ke arah handphonenya. Tidak ada email masuk dari Sasuke. Mungkin Sasuke sedang sibuk sekarang. Semenjak Sasuke menjadi CEO di Uchiha Corp, Sasuke menjadi super sibuk. Jarang memberi waktu untuk kekasihnya, Shion. Sasuke sebenarnya juga ingin rileks sebentar dan meluangkan waktu untuk Shion. Tapi keadaan membuatnya sulit mengatur waktu.

Mereka hanya bisa bertukar email atau sekedar video call untuk melepas rindu. Walau begitu, Shion tetap senang melakukan semua ini. Baginya, jarak bukanlah penghalang untuk hubungannya bersama Sasuke. Ia percaya Sasuke tidak akan mengingkari kepercayaan yang ia berikan padanya. Ia yakin itu.

Ia mematikan lampu ruang kerjanya. Lalu mengambil tas kerja dan beberapa dokumen berisi sketsa kajian yang akan ia promosikan. Ia keluar dari kantor dengan keadaan yang tidak terlalu sepi. Ada yang bekerja lebih larut malam di banding dirinya. Ia menuju parkiran, lalu mendekati mobilnya kemudian masuk. Ia menyalakan mobil, lalu melenggang ke jalanan padat New York malam itu.

Sasuke dan Shion berada di wilayah yang berbeda. Terkadang Sasuke akan memesan tiket ke New York untuk menemui Shion ketika ia libur. Sasuke bahkan akan menyelesaikan segala pekerjaan yang menumpuk hanya demi bertemu dengan Shion. Kadang Shion berpikir. Mengapa Sasuke begitu mempertahankannya. Tetapi mengapa setelah sekian tahun membina hubungan, kata kata pertunangan tidak pernah terlontar dari pihak Sasuke.

Melihat betapa gigihnya Sasuke untuk selalu bersama Shion, bukankah harusnya Sasuke segera mengikat Shion dengan sebuah pertunangan? Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah sekali pun membicarakan tentang pertunangan, terlebih pernikahan. Walau Shion tidak mengharap menikah cepat cepat, tapi ia juga butuh kepastian bukan?

-pray and hope-

Suara riuh memenuhi arena latihan bela diri. Disana ada beberapa orang yang sedang meringkuk kesakitan Sang Titania menyeringai iblis. Setelah sekian lama, ia bisa kembali meregangkan semua otot ototnya. Pekerjaannya memang menuntutnya melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini. Tapi membuat para juniornya meringis dan meringkuk adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Dia kembali melakukan gerakan awal, lalu tangannya memberi aba aba kepada semua orang disana.

"Siapa lagi yang ingin melawanku?" tanyanya angkuh.

Semua orang yang berada disana,para juniornya hanya menggeleng kepala keras keras dan tidak berhenti menggeleng. Seakan akan jika mereka berhenti menggeleng sebentar saja, Titania akan meremukkan beberapa tulang mereka.

Beberapa senior angkatan Titania, seperti Nara Shikamaru, Rock lee, dan Inuzuka Kiba hanya menggeleng pelan. Mereka tidak habis pikir. Mengapa Titania begitu bersemangat hari ini? Titania memang selalu bersemangat setiap hari. Tapi, semangatnya kali ini lebih gila. PMS? Mungkin begitu...

"Mengapa hari ini kau terlalu menggila, Naru?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto -Titania hanya nyengir kuda menanggapi pertanyaan si Inu. Ia melangkah pelan mendekati teman teman seangkatannya. Lalu duduk bersila di depan Shikamaru. Rambutnya sudah lepek terkena keringat dan debu. Tapi ia hanya masa bodoh sambil memperbaiki ikatan rambutnya yang berantakan dan terlihat kendor.

"Selagi aku senggang, aku melatih diri menjadi lebih kuat. Apa itu salah?" tanya Naruto kembali.

Pertanyaan itu membuat si jenius seperti Shikamaru bungkam.

"Kau itu sudah kuat, untuk apa berlatih terus menerus?" Kiba menimpali.

"Pisau tajam, tidak selamanya tajam, Kiba. Jika tidak di asah, ia akan berkarat dan jadi tumpul bukan?" ujar Naruto.

"Kau benar Naru,"

-pray and hope-

Malam itu ketika Sasuke pulang lebih awal dari kantor, ibunya langsung mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama. Dia merasa ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Tidak biasanya ibunya akan se antusias ini hanya untuk sekedar makan malam. Ia mengecek beberapa laporan yang ia bawa dari kantor sebentar, lalu melihat beberapa e-mail masuk dari kekasihnya. Kekasihnya begitu sabar dengan dirinya yang super sibuk. Bibirnya mengulum senyum tulus mengingat seperti apa wajah kekasihnya jika sedang ngambek. Tapi lamunan Sasuke buyar ketika ibunya memanggilnya turun untuk makan malam.

Disana semuanya berkumpul. Itachi tidak lagi sendiri. Disampingnya telah ada anggota Uchiha yang sudah tidak baru dan tidak asing lagi. Itu kakak ipar Sasuke, Izumi Uchiha. Mereka satu persatu memulai mengambil nasi lalu lauk lainnya. Sesuai adat Uchiha, mereka makan tanpa berbicara. Tapi usai makan, Mikoto mulai membuka suaranya.

"Sasuke, ada yang kami katakan padamu."

Sasuke tahu, tidak mungkin suatu kebetulan keluarga ini bisa berkumpul bersama sama jika tidak ada tujuan tertentu. Dan ia rasa ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sang ibu selanjutnya.

"Ini mengenai perjodohanmu dengan Naru..."

"Cukup bu, jangan bahas itu lagi!" sahut Sasuke.

"Diam dan dengarkan! Jangan menyela perkataan ibu saat sedang bicara Sasuke!" Mikoto menggertak menahan amarahnya.

"Baik, akan ku lanjutkan. Keluarga Namikaze telah memutuskan perjodohanmu dengan Naru secara sepihak. Dan kaasan akan tetap menjalankan perjodohan itu. Apapun yang terjadi." ucap Mikoto tegas.

"Tidak bisa, aku sudah punya kekasih bu." jawab Sasuke.

"Gadis bermarga Akasuna itu? Kaasan tahu betul siapa dirimu Sasuke. Kau kesal karena perjodohanmu dengan Naru, kau mencari orang lain untuk melampiaskannya. Dan ia adalah gadis Akasuna itu, benar bukan?"

Sasuke diam. Selama ini ia memang kesal dengan perjodohannya dengan Naruto. Tapi, untuk melampiaskan semua itu kepada Shion...

Ia tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu! Yahh kau benar benar naif Sasuke.

Mungkin ia belum menyadarinya saja.

"Semenjak keluarga Namikaze membatalkan perjodohan itu, kaasan tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabar tentang Naru. Semua detektif bayaran Itachi juga sama. Seolah olah Naru hilang di telan bumi." ujar Mikoto sendu.

"Kaasan mohon Sasuke. Pikirkanlah ini baik baik. Kau tahu apa yang kaasan maksud bukan? Beristirahatlah. Kaasan akan membersihkan meja makan ini."

Keheningan menyapa setelahnya. Fugaku, sang kepala keluarga bahkan enggan berbicara walau sepatah dua patah kata. Itachi dan Izumi pun juga tidak jauh berbeda. Seolah olah perkataan Mikoto mutlak bagi mereka.

-pray and hope-

Naruto memandang lurus dari balkon apartmentnya. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang sedang membicarakannya. Telinganya berdengung sedari tadi. Apa telinganya mulai bermasalah? Entahlah...

Dari arah luar, ia mendengar suara Kiba memanggilnya. Ia berbalik menuju pintu, lalu membukanya. Di hadapannya kini sedang ada beberapa orang yang akan mengunjungi parade festival. Ada Gaara, Neji, dan Shikamaru. Mereka seperti badut menurut Naruto. Lihatlah mata mata yang berkantung itu! Hell!! Sangat menggelikan. Akhirnya Naruto membiarkan mereka masuk ke apartmentnya.

Sampai di dalam apartment, Naruto tertawa terbahak bahak. Bagaimana ia tidak tertawa? Mereka bertiga datang dengan wajah super kusam dan kantung mata mereka seperti maskara luntur. Mereka terlihat menyedihkan. Naruto bahkan sempat geleng geleng kepala karenanya.

"Ada apa kalian kemari huh?" tanya Naruto santai.

"Kami mendengar kabar kau kecelakaan! Ya tuhan! Jantungku hampir saja lepas dari tempatnya kau tahu! Dan kau enak enakan di apartment!" bentak Kiba geram.

"Hei hei...diam dulu Kiba! Kau harus bicara sambil bernapas! Jangan seperti di kejar anjing!" jawab Naruto.

Gaara memegang erat kedua bahu Naruto. Membuat Naruto mendongak untuk menatap Gaara.

"Kau tidak apa apa Naru?" tanya Gaara.

"Kalian ini kenapa! Kalian lihat? Aku baik baik saja kan?"

"Tunggu sebentar, tadi kalian bilang aku kecelakaan bukan? Aku memang sempat mengalami kecelakaan, tapi itu bukan kecelakaan serius. Aku hanya terpeleset di kamar mandi. Tapi aku baik baik saja." ujar Naruto.

Mereka bertiga hanya saling pandang. Lalu Gaara berdehem sebentar. Kiba dan Shikamaru hanya menghela napas. Makhluk kuning menyebalkan di hadapan mereka ini memang tidak tahu tidak peka jika sedang di khawatirkan oleh para sahabatnya.

"Siapa yang memberitahu kalian tentang berita heboh ini? Jangan bilang jika itu paman ku."

Dan ketiga pemuda di hadapannya hanya diam tanpa menjawab apapun.

"Paman mesum itu..." ujar Naruto gemas.

Naruto menyuruh para teman temannya untuk mandi secara bergantian. Sementara itu Naruto menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka. Naruto memang sering membuat makanan untuk para teman temannya yang menginap di apartmentnya. Apartment milik Naruto cukup luas untuk di tempati beberapa orang. Walau teman temannya harus tidur di ruang tamu beralaskan futon saja. Naruto akan tidur di ranjang king sizenya. Mereka seperti sosok penjaga bagi Naruto.

Apartment Naruto memiliki satu ruang tamu, satu kamar utama dan satu kamar tamu, lalu kamar mandi luar dan kamar mandi di kamar utama. Juga ada ruang makan dan ruang untuk bersantai. Apartment Naruto memang minimalis. Tapi di dalamnya cukup lengkap. Ruang tamu cukup luas di bandingkan ruangan lainnya. Maka dari itu, Naruto terkadang tertidur di ruang tamu dengan televisi yang masih menyala. Kebiasan buruknya tidak berubah.

Setelah teman temannya selesai mandi. Naruto menyuruh mereka bergegas untuk makan malam. Dan seperti biasa, Kiba selalu minta nambah. Neji dan Gaara hanya geleng geleng kepala. Walau mereka akui, seganas apapun Titania, ia tetap gadis yang pintar mengurus rumah. Tipe istri idaman bukan?

-pray and hope-

Pagi ini jalanan Shibuya cukup padat. Sasuke bahkan harus mengumpat beberapa kali ketika kendaraan di depannya berhenti mendadak. Macet sepanjang 3 km membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik. Di seberang sana ia melihat sosok gadis berambut pirang bermata shapire tengah mengumpat. Sama persis dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Bukankah gadis itu Naruto?

Sasuke terus menerus menatap gadis tesebut. Hingga akhirnya sang gadis meneriakinya juga.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu tuan!" ujar sang gadis.

Sasuke membeku.

'Tuan?' batin Sasuke.

Apakah gadis yang berada di dalam mobil itu bukan Naruto. Tapi ciri fisik mereka sama. Kulit putih dan mata shapire itu jelas jelas adalah Naruto.

"Dobe..." desis Sasuke.

TBC


End file.
